An Arranged Marriage?
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Princess Stella Nox Fluret is best friends with Prince Noctis,they've been best friends forever.but Stella soon find out that they are betrothed on her 17th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

12 year old Stella Nox Fleuret was sitting in front of her favorite tree with a good book,She sighed in contentment as she flipped a page.

Stella loved to read,it was one of her favorite past times,She yawned as she closed her eyes slowly.

"boo!"

Stella screamed and jumped at sound,standing there before her was a boy in with black hair and white shirt and jeans.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared"Noctis! that wasn't funny!"

Noctis started laughing so hard he clutched his sides,Stella pouted and closed her book and walked off,Noctis stopped and ran after her"hey! Stella I didn't mean to really scare you."

She whirled around and glared"then what were you trying to do?"

"suprise you?"he questioned

Stella growled"well congratulations, it worked!"

Noctis's gaze softened "I'm sorry." She just turned around and started stalking off.

He ran after her"Stella!"

She just ignored him,"Stella!you can't keep ignoring me!"he shouted

"watch me"she spat back

Noctis tackled her to the ground,knocking her book out of her hands,she shrieked"Noctis!look what you did!"

He rolled his eyes"it's just a book Stella."

She glared"get off of me!"

"not until you forgive me."

Stella growled"never!"

Noctis smirked"ok then,we'll just stay like this."

Stella whined"get off!"

"sorry no can do."he replied

she huffed and just layed there,looking at the sky"you know Noctis,my parents wouldn't like this sight."she warned him.

Noctis shook his head"that won't work,besides, your parents and my parents are best friends too."

Stella hissed"that still doesn't mean they want you on top of me!"

"Stella?"a voice called

Noctis and Stella glanced up and saw two brunette girls

Stella gasped"Tifa!Rinoa help me!"

Tifa giggled"looks like someone's busy."

Rinoa smiled"took you guys forever to admit your feelings."

Noctis's jaw dropped at their meaning and immediately stood up,Stella groaned and rolled her eyes as she sat up"you guys are stupid and so wrong."

Rinoa laughed"then what WERE you two doing?"

Stella pouted and crossed her arms"this moron"she pointed to Noctis"decided to attack me."

Noctis glared"I didn't attack you!"

She rolled her eyes"oh please,you so did."

Tifa and Rinoa looked at each other and rolled their eyes"whatever,Stella... Mom and Dad need us."

Stella cleared her throat"ahem...right,well let's be on our way."she said as she pulled Tifa and Rinoa along with her to the Castle.

Stella,Tifa and Rinoa are all princesses,Noctis is a prince and also happens to be Stella's best friend,They are always teasing each other,everyone besides them knows they like each other.

Besides Stella and Noctis are betrothed to be married when they are 17.

But they don't know that. King and Queen Fleuret know but aren't suppose to tell Stella until she's 17.

* * *

The three Princesses approached the King and Queen's Audience chamber,a guard opened the door for them,Tifa thanked him and entered first with Stella and Rinoa following.

Queen Fleuret smiled as her daughters bowed to them"my darling daughters,we have something to tell you,actually it's for Tifa."

Stella and Rinoa looked at Tifa,who grew nervous

"w-what is it Mother?"

The Queen rose up and walked to the oldest and patted her head"we have chosen a husband for you."

Tifa's eyes grew wide"what?"

"what's the matter darling?aren't you happy"Their Mother asked

Tifa shook her head"Mother,please understand,I just thought I would be the one to pick my husband."

Tifa was 17,while Rinoa was 15 and Stella was 12,the youngest.

"Darling,trust me,once you get to know him,you'll fall for him."

Tifa sighed and looked down at the carpet"what's his name?"

The Queen smiled and sat back down on her Throne"His Name is Prince Cloud Strife,of the royal Strife family."

Stella laughed"I'm glad I'm not being forced to marry."

The Queen smiled"don't worry dear,your not old enough yet."

Rinoa gulped"what about me Mom?"

"your not old enough either,right now Tifa is the perfect age to find a husband."

Tifa pouted"why do you have to force this marriage on me?"

The King spoke up for the first time"because Tifa,it's high time you get married."

Tifa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms"I'm only 17 Father."

The Queen smiled"thats the proper age for a princess to get married,now girls,you are dismissed."

The three Princesses bowed and exited the Audience chamber,Tifa growled as soon as they closed the door"I can't believe this!"

Rinoa giggled"Teef's getting married."

Stella smiled as Tifa glared at her sisters"you two just wait!it will happen to you too,Rinoa your next!"she pointed and walked off.

Rinoa whined"no..."

Stella smirked and ruffled her hair"don't worry sis,we both have a long way off."

Rinoa nodded and followled Stella to their room.

* * *

Later that night,Stella was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the balcony door,she frowned and put down her hair brush and ran over to the doors.

Noctis waved at her,she rolled her eyes and looked back to make sure Rinoa was still asleep,she carefully shut the door and faced him

"what do you want Noctis?"

He smirked and embraced her,she gasped"w-what are you doing?"

pulling away he laughed"can't a guy just hug his best friend?"

Stella glared"not unless that guy has something up his sleeve."Noctis sighed and quickly closed the space between them and kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes widened,she was too in shock to react,he pulled away and looked at her.

Stella finally came out of her shock and pushed him"what the heck was that?"she shrieked

Noctis shrugged"well I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss someone."

She stuttered"w-w-what?"

He smirked and waved"see you Stell."with that he jumped off the balcony.

Stella gasped as she ran to see him,he landed on his feet and ran off into the shook her head and went back into her room and closed the door,leaning against it.

Rinoa moved in her sleep and half opened her eyes"Stella?...what's wrong?"she asked

Stella shook her head"nothing,Rinoa go back to sleep."she turned off the lamp and crawled into bed.

* * *

**okay,this is the second story I'm currently working on,the idea suddenly hit me and I had to form it into a story:)**

**please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later:

Stella was standing in front of her mirror,staring at her new dress her parents bought,she is to wear it to her 17'th birthday party.

Her parents kept reminding her it was a special occasion,she rolled her eyes,she knew exactly why it was so special, her parents would inform her she is to be married.

Stella didn't like the fact that she was being forced to marry some man she didn't even know.

*_knock knock_*

"come in."Stella replied,frowning at the bow on her dress,her new dress was a long beautiful light pink,v-neck,Stella didn't like the bow,she gazed down at her brand new high heels,they were the same color as her dress with a 3 inch heel.

The door opened and it was her two sisters that entered,Tifa smiled at Stella"aww sis,you look so pretty."

Rinoa nodded her head in agreement,Stella pouted at her sisters"it's not fair,I don't want to get married."

Tifa shook her head"well as princesses,we really don't have a choice,it's for the good of our country."

Stella put her hands on her lips and frowned at the oldest"but we should!we're people just like everyone else."

"it might not be that bad Stella,me and Tifa have both learned to love our husbands."Rinoa said trying to calm her down.

"you don't get it!I want to find my true love on my own!."Stella stomped her foot

Tifa rolled her eyes"for god sake Stella!your going to be 17 today,why don't you act like it?"

Stella glared at Tifa"well excuse me!."

The Princesses were now grown women now,Tifa was 22 and Rinoa is 20,both of them are married,Rinoa married to Prince Squall of the Leonhart kingdom and Tifa married Prince Cloud Strife of the Strife Kingdom.

Rinoa sighed"well Mom and Dad said to hurry up and dress,the guests will be arriving soon."

Tifa nodded and looked at Rinoa"come on,let's go get our husbands,we don't want to be late for the party."

Both princesses walked out of the room,each step filled with frowned,she was a little jealous of her both were older and prettier and were full of grace while Stella was clumsy.

She sighed and twirled around in the mirrior"well I guess this is as good as it gets."

Stella gave herself one more glance then walked out of her room,she started down the long marvel staircase.

* * *

As she walked down the stairs she glanced up at the royal family painting,it had Stella,Rinoa,Tifa and their parents all together smiling,Stella missed those good old days,she sighed then as she was about to step down the mid step,she accidently tripped.

Stella gasped as she rolled down the stairs screaming,she waited for the hard floor but it never came.

she opened to her eyes to see she was safe in someone's arms,she glanced up and saw spiky blond hair

"C-Cloud?"Stella asked shocked at he caught her.

Cloud chuckled and brushed a hair out of her face"you alright there Princess?"

Stella nodded as he helped her to her feet,she blushed slightly and straightened her dress"Thank you...Cloud."

he smiled"your welcome Princess."he bowed and kissed her hand

she blushed and stammered"p-please just call me Stella."

Stella has had a little crush on Cloud since she first met him,but never told anyone since he was married to her sister.

Cloud smiled at her"okay Stella,well do try to be careful,we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

she blushed"I know but it can't be helped...I'm not as graceful as my sisters are."she admitted embarrassed

"don't worry about it,just be careful."

Stella smiled and was glad it was deep concern she heard in his voice instead of anger"thank you Cloud and I will be more careful."

she bowed to him before she started walking could feel eyes on her back so she turned confused and saw no one.

*_hmmm that was weird_*she shook her head and continued on her way to the audience chamber.

* * *

The King and Queen were sitting on their thrones,waiting for Stella to arrive, door opened and Stella walked in,with all the grace she could muster.

she smiled and bowed to her parents"Hello Mother,Father."

"good Stella,your wearing that dress we bought for you."her mother replied

she frowned and stood up"yes,I didn't really have a choice now did I."

The King frowned at her tone"young lady,you do not speak to us like that."

Stella sighed and bowed her head"I'm sorry."

The Queen stood up and walked up to Stella,putting an arm on her shoulder"now dear,I'm sure she's just nervous,no need to scold her on her birthday."

Stella glanced at her Father,he sighed"yes,well Stella I think you should go join your sisters,their in the ballroom."

she nodded and bowed and exited the audience chamber,she sighed as the guards closed the door.

Stella hated talking to her parents,it was so hard to talk to them without feeling criticized,she turned down the hall that lead to the ballroom,when she felt that feeling again

like someone was watching her,she whirled around but once again saw no-one,Stella frowned and hurried along the hall,she was feeling a bit creeped out now.

a guard opened the door for her,she bowed to him and walked into the room,she looked around and saw her two sisters,they were arguing over something.

Stella walked towards them curious about what they were fighting about.

"Hey guys."

Tifa and Rinoa stopped and looked at Stella,Tifa smiled"oh hi stella,visit Mother and Father already?"

Stella nodded"what were you two arguing about?"

Rinoa glanced quickly at Tifa and shook her head"nothing,it's nothing really."

Tifa coughed"yeah it's nothing,nothing you need to worry about,little sister."

Stella raised her eyebrows,something was definitely up,she just didn't know what

she giggled"come on,you know you guys can tell me."

Rinoa and Tifa looked at each other and nodded

Tifa patted Stella's head"it's nothing really,don't worry,you have more important things on your mind."

Rinoa smiled"yeah,like who's the lucky man to marry you."

Stella frowned,they were soo hiding something,she will get it out of them sooner or later though.

"I'm not looking forward to that."

Rinoa offered Stella a smile"oh come now,it's not that bad."

Stella rolled her eyes"thats because you two are lucky,you two got two sexy Princes,who knows how mine will be."

Tifa shook her head softly"you never know Stella,it could be Noctis."she teased

Stella's eyes widened and made gagging sounds"_oh please!_me and Noctis? yeah right!."

Rinoa rolled her eyes at Stella's childish behavior and Tifa ruffled Stella's hair

The blonde princess frowned"hey!do you know how long my hair took to get ready?"

The two brunette princesses giggled at her,which caused Stella to whine

"oh come on,you two are still treating me like a baby!"she cried

Tifa smiled"well maybe it's because you ARE acting like a baby."

Rinoa giggled"yeah,plus you are younger then us,so it's natural for us to treat you like that."

Stella stomped her foot and growled"well I'm 17 now! so treat me like a adult."

Tifa rolled her eyes"well then you should act like it."

Stella frowned and turned on her heel and walked out the room,she had enough of everyone,she ran up to her room and closed her door.

* * *

she fell on her bed and sighed,Stella hated being the youngest,she was always teased and criticized,the only person who didn't treat her like that was Noctis

but his family and him moved away 3 years ago,ever since then Stella has been so lonely.

Stella sat up and quickly changed out of her dress and changed into a comfy outfit,she was now wearing pink sport pants and a pink shirt and matching jacket.

she has made up her mind,she is running away,she was running away from her family and her soon to be husband

Stella didn't care anymore.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner,I was busy with my other story. anyway,I liked how this chappie came out.**

**poor Stella,hates being the youngest, I know how that is,I'm the youngest out of my sisters.I totally hate it lolz.**

**plz let me know what you think**

**Read and Review please**

**xoxoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Stella was packing her bag when there was a knock at her door,she quickly hid the bag under her blanket,she sat calmly on her bed"Come in."

the door opened and Cloud walked in,Stella's eyes widened and stood up"oh hello Cloud."she smiled

He walked to her,he wasn't smiling back,Stella frowned"is something wrong?"she asked

Cloud cleared his throat then looked at her"Stella you cannot run from your troubles,especially not today."

she looked to the ground"h-how did you know I was-

"Tifa told me it's what you do sometimes."he explained

Stella rolled her eyes*_thanks a lot sis_*

Cloud put a hand on her shoulder"I know it's tough being the youngest and I also know it's hard being forced to marry someone,but you can do it,your strong."

she blushed slightly"thank you,Cloud,that was very sweet of you to say."

he smiled"it's the truth,now The King and Queen told me to tell you to get ready,your soon to be husband is here."

Stella's eyes widened*_oh god,I think I'm going to be sick_*

as if Cloud read her mind he chuckled and ruffled her hair"calm down,it will be alright."

she took a deep breath and smiled at Cloud"alright,will you please tell them I'll be there soon?"

Cloud bowed"of course my lady." he smiled and closed the door behind him.

Stella groaned and glanced at her bag"well I guess running away is out of the question." she checked herself in the mirror and sighed

"here we go."she took a deep breath and started down the royal staircase.

* * *

**"Ladies and Gentlemen,please welcome Princess Stella Nox Fleuret"**a voice announced through the entire hall,Stella smiled as she walked down the royal carpet

everyone clapped and bowed respectively towards the young princess as she soon stood in front of her parents.

The king stood and smiled at everyone"Good evening ladies and gentlemen,I would like to thank you all for coming to my daughters party."

"as you all know,today is Stella's 17th birthday,which means she will now be given a husband."

everyone clapped and cheered as Stella smiled and waved.

"now if you all please,I wish to welcome our guest of honor,please welcome **Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum**!"

Stella's jaw dropped and eyes widened*_what? as in my best friend Noctis!_*

The doors opened and in walked a man,he wore a black tux with a cape,which blew behind him as he walked down the carpet.

*_he still looks the same but slighty better_*Stella thought as Noctis bowed to her parents

"Good Evening your Majesty."he greeted

The King nodded"thank you for coming back Noctis."

Noctis nodded and now looked at Stella,she smiled as he approached her,he bowed and kissed her hand"it's good to see you again,Princess."

she blushed slightly and bowed to him"it's good to see you as well Noctis."

The Queen smiled"okay you two,time for your dance."

Everyone cleared the floor as The Prince and Princess made their way to the middle of the dance floor.

Noctis wrapped a arm around her waist and took her hand,Stella wrapped her fingers in his as they both swayed to the music

Stella looked up at him"so how have you been Noctis?it's been years."

he twirled her around and dipped her,he looked into her eyes as he did"I've been alright,how about you Princess?"

she frowned slightly"why do you keep calling me that?I thought I've always told you to call me by my name?

Noctis sighed"well things change."

That caught her attention"things change? what do you mean?

he dipped her again"let's not talk about this now,we have to please the crowd."

Stella narrowed her eyes"well I think we have a lot to talk about,like that kiss you gave me that night before you and your family left."

her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in close to her"that kiss was a goodbye and because I loved you."he whispered

Stella gasped and looked at her parents,who were smiling at the couple

"y-you loved me?"she whispered

Noctis nodded"yes."

she blushed slightly"do...do you still feel that way?"

he put his forehead against hers"if I didn't,I wouldn't have come back."

Stella blushed and sighed"does that mean-

Noctis captured her lips with his

The crowd cheered and awed

Stella closed her eyes as she responded to the kiss,her cheeks flaming red

The couple parted slightly to breathe,Noctis twirled her around again,she smiled slightly.

* * *

Later that night,Stella and Noctis were taking a stroll in the royal garden,Stella couldn't help but think about how he has changed and she wasn't sure if it was for the better.

he took her hand in his,she was surprised by this gesture and blushed"Noctis...if you loved me back when we were kids...why didn't you say anything to me?"

Noctis stopped in front of the big water fountain,seemed lost in thought"because...I wasn't sure if it was real or just a crush."

Stella smiled softly and walked closer to him"and now you know?"

He turned to her and cupped her chin"yes."he whispered

she blushed at his touch and looked at the ground,he smirked"I guess you feel the same."

Stella sighed and met his eyes"I'm not really sure."

Noctis nodded"well I even if you don't,I can help with that."

he cupped her chin again and pulled her face to his and captured her lips once more

she closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss,wrapping his arms around her waist,she wrapped her arms around his neck

his tongue licked her lips,begging for entry,she parted her lips as he sneaked his tongue in there.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling away,Noctis smirked at her"for someone who's not sure of her feelings, you sure do let a guy do anything."

Stella blushed and pushed him slightly"shut up!"

he chuckled slightly and gazed at the fountain"I missed you Stells."

she smiled at the childish nickname"I missed you too,Nox."she giggled

Noctis laughed and looked in his pocket"better do this now,perfect time."

Stella glanced at him curiously as he took out a velvet square box and kneeled on one knee"Stella Nox Fleuret,will you marry me?"

she smiled and blushed*_not like I have a choice Noctis_*"yes I will Noctis."

he smiled at her as he slipped the ring on her finger,she did the same to him,Noctis wrapped his fingers in hers

"till Death Do Us part."he whispered gazing into her eyes

Stella smiled"till Death Do Us part."she whispered back

* * *

**A/N**

**I like this chapter,Stella and Noctis are together again,yays:D**

**if anyone wants a little StellaxCloud action let me know lolz, a little drama could be good for later in this story xD**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Stella was taking a midnight stroll through the castle,she had many things to think over, like Noctis,their marriage and if she even felt the same way as he did, she turned the corner when she bumped into someone

"oh!I'm sorry."Stella gasped,she looked up and saw Cloud"Cloud!w-what are you doing up this late?"

He smiled"I was taking a night stroll, things are peaceful,what about you Princess?"

She felt herself go crimson at his gaze,she looked around trying to act casual"I was just taking a stroll,I needed some clear air to think."

Cloud nodded"ah yes I heard you met your future husband today,how was it?"

Stella shrugged"it was fine I guess,my future husband turned out to be my old best friend Noctis."

"you should be thrilled Princess,is something wrong?"He asked concerned

"well...I'm not...I'm not even sure I love him the way he loves me and I'm scared that I might not ever,it would really hurt him."she gazed down glumly

Cloud lifted her chin and smiled"try not to worry Princess,I mean Tifa didn't love me at first either."

"but she does now."

He smiled"that's right,but I must ask...is there anyone else your interested in?"

Stella's eyes widened*_just you_*"n-no there's no one."

"are you sure about that?"he asked huskily

Stella shook her head and smiled,trying to convince him"yes,I'm positive."

Cloud chuckled"very well then,shall I walk with you?"

She thought for a moment,alone with Cloud?it sounds tempting but she couldn't do that to Tifa"That's quiet all right Cloud,I'm heading back to bed soon."

He nodded"very well,sleep well Princess."

Stella waited until Cloud turned a corner before she ran to the gardens.

* * *

Stella stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone else was in the garden,she peeked around the wall,it was a strange man whom she never seen before.

The man turned towards the entrance,Stella hugged against the wall hoping to avoid this man,she panicked when she heard footsteps,she held her breath as they came closer

"well well if it isn't THE Princess Stella."

Her eyes widened when she came face to face with the stranger,she shrieked,he put a hand over her mouth"shhh,we wouldn't want people to hear us."he whispered in her ear

she winced as he held her hands behind her back"your coming with me Princess."

Stella bit his hand hard as she could,stomped on his foot and ran back into the castle.

"Guards!GUARDS!"she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow,she stopped to see if the man followed he wasn't

"GUARDS!"she yelled

a bunch of armored footsteps were coming down the hall

"Princess!are you all right?"asked a guard

Stella shook her head"in the garden,this strange man tried to kidnap me!"

The guards looked at one another and ran to the garden

"hurry before he escapes!"she called after them

"Stella!are you all right?"

She turned and saw Tifa running towards her

"yes...I managed to get away."

Tifa embraced her"thank god!that man must be the one who's after dad."she whispered

Stella pulled away and frowned"w-what do you mean after dad?"

Tifa grabbed her hands"Stella...Dad was murdered."

"WHAT?"Stella screamed

"H-he was found a few minutes ago."she whispered sadly

Stella closed her eyes and shook her head"No!Dad can't be dead!He just can't!"

Tifa hugged her close and rubbed her hair"shhh."

"no...he can't be."Stella whispered sobbing

She then had a flash back of the man who tried to grab her

*_he had blood on his hands and clothes,fresh blood_*

Stella screamed and fell down on her knees,Tifa put her hands on her shoulders

"Stella!Tifa!"The Queen cried as she ran to them

"Mother"Stella whispered as the Queen held her as she cried,it had been years since her mother had held her like that

Rinoa came up to them,tears on her cheeks"Mother...i-is it true about Father?"

The Queen nodded her head"I'm afraid so darling."

Tifa held Rinoa as she sobbed

Stella sniffed and pulled away,looking at her mother"w-what happens now?"she whispered

"well I suggest we all go to bed,because tomorrow we leave the kingdom for a while."

Stella whimpered as The Queen helped her up,she cupped Stella's chin"you girls are all I have now."the queen spoke as her voice cracked

"Guards..please escort each of my daughters to their rooms."The Queen ordered.

* * *

The light was streaming through her room as Stella slowly opened her eyes,she yawned and sat up"Father"she whimpered

*knock knock*

Stella wrapped the blanket around her and cleared her throat"come in."

The door opened and in walked Noctis

she gasped as he walked straight to her and wrapped her in his arms,she blushed"morning Noctis."she whispered

He pulled away and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear"I heard what happened,so I came straight back."

Stella lowered her gaze to her comforter"I'm glad...because I need you at a time like this."she whispered

his hand found hers and curled his fingers around hers"I've asked The Queen if I could take you away for a while."he noted,looking into her eyes

she blushed"why?"

Noctis lips curled into a smile,which is rare"for a lot of reasons but the main reasons are:1- your to be my wife soon and 2-because I love you and want to keep you safe."

Stella's eyes watered"oh Noctis.."she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks

He rubbed her cheek and kissed her lips"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure your safe."

she smiled and giggled"why didn't you act like this when we were kids?

Noctis shrugged"I don't know really,but my feelings for you became clearer once I was older."

"so what did my mother say?did she agree to it?"

He nodded"she did,she trust's me with you,she said it was fine as long as I treat you well."

Stella raised an eyebrow"and will you treat me well?"

He cupped her cheek and leaned close"of course."he whispered as he claimed her lips with his

she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck,into his hair,Noctis kissed her neck softly

Gasping stella pulled away"Noctis!"she playfully hit him

"what?"he smirked

she blushed and held her cheeks to conceal her embarrassment"you know what."

Noctis chuckled and stood"well I'll let you dress and I'll meet you downstairs,we leave for my castle soon."

Stella nodded unsure if she really wants to go with him,she wished she could have a certain someone look after her,she shook her head and got up to dress and pack.

*_Cloud*_she thought as she sighed,might as well give it up,she's engaged now and Cloud wouldn't feel the same.

or would he?

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry if the updates for this story are slow but I'm mainly concentrating on my other current story xD**

**I put a little StellaxCloud fluff in here for the fans and their will be more next chapter:D**

**I feel sad for killing off the king but this has a major part in the story,I'll spare the details and let you just read it for yourself in future chapters.**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxo  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Stella walked outside to Noctis's limo,she was surprised to see him already there leaning against it,He looked up as she approached"Morning Stells,ready to go."

she nodded"just about."

The servants came out carrying her all her bags for the trip,The Queen came out as well and walked to Noctis"now Noctis I expect you to take care of my daughter,do you understand?"

"yes your highness."he bowed

The Queen walked over to Stella and smiled"have fun dear,but remember your father's funeral is in a few days,I'll send an escort for you then."

Noctis wrapped an arm around Stella's shoulder"no need my Queen,I shall take her to the funeral."

The Queen raised an eyebrow as did Stella"well alright but make sure your on time."

She turned to Stella"oh dear and one more thing,I'll be sending a guard with you"Noctis was about to protest but the queen cut him off"it's important for royalty to always have a guard."

He shut his mouth and nodded,Stella frowned,what's up with Noctis anyway

"Lightning!It's time to go"the queen called

Stella smiled"Lightning? as in my old school friend lightning?"

"that's right my dear."The Queen nodded

Lightning came out of the castle,long with Rinoa and Tifa,the princesses ran to hug Stella,she gasped when they pulled her into a group hug

"we'll miss you Stells!"Rinoa cried

"cant...breath"she gasped

Tifa and Rinoa immediately let her go"Sorry Sis." Tifa giggled

Stella smiled"I'll miss you guys too."

Lighting cleared her throat"we should get going."

Stella chuckled and hugged Lightning"I missed you Light."

The pink warrior patted her back"you too Princess."

laughing Stella pulled away"how many times have I told you to call me Stella?" she asked in a mocking tone

"I'm sorry,Stella"she apologize

"there's no need to apologize but I'm glad you called me by my name."The blond princess smirked

Lighting rolled her eyes and leaned against the limo,Noctis came up and took Stella's hand"we best be going Stells."

Stella nodded"okay but Tifa,where's Cloud?"

Tifa nodded towards the woods next to the castle"him and Squall are out patrolling."

"oh."Stella sighed disappointment

The Queen finished talking to the guards and came over to Stella"okay dear,have a safe trip,you hear that Noctis?"the Queen aimed the question directly at him

Noctis smiled grimly"Understood your Majesty."

Stella raised an eyebrow"um is there something I should know about?"she questioned

The Queen waved her hand"nothing to worry about dear,have fun,I love you."

Stella hugged her mother"I love you too Mother."

Noctis helped Stella into the limo and scooted in after her,She waved to her family as the limo started driving out of the castle grounds.

* * *

The drive to the cabin has been very quiet for the most part,Noctis and Stella chatted mostly,while

Lightning sat in the back with them

Stella looked at Noctis in wonder,there is something very different about him,she just didn't know what,Noctis must have felt her stare because he turned to look at her

she blushed and looked away quickly,he chuckled and cupped her chin"see something you like Stells?"

blushing furiously she pulled away,scooted closer to Lightning"N-no."she stuttered

Noctis smirked and turned to stare out the window,Stella frowned,he wasn't the same Noctis she grew up with but at the same time he was,he sometimes acted like the old Noctis.

She glanced at Lightning,who was cleaning her gunblade,Stella looked at it in wonder"wow Light,it must be cool to be able to wield something like that."

Lighting shrugged and put it away"it's alright I guess,good for slicing through things."

Stella shivered at the thought of something sharp slicing straight through,Lightning smiled a little"I'm kidding but it really is a good weapon."

She nodded,it was always like that with Lightning,cold and straight forward,she jumped when she felt a gloved hand on hers,she relaxed when she saw it was just Noctis's hand

"you okay Stells?"he asked concerned

Stella nodded slowly,staring into his eyes"yes,I'm fine but a bit uneasy,I've never been so far from the castle before."

Noctis stroked her hand"it will be okay,you got me,your perfectly safe."

She layed her head on his shoulder,closing her eyes,He's right,She was perfectly safe with him,_wasn't she_?

* * *

Stella awoke to being shaken up,she jumped,Lightning was looking down at her,her hands on her hips"we've arrived Princess."

she yawned and blinked to focus her eyes,she looked around and saw a big two story cabin with a beautiful lake behind it,she gasped at the sight,she got out of the limo

"wow it's so beautiful here."she smiled the sun was setting over the horizon

Lightning stood beside her,hands on her gunblade,Stella turned to look at her"where's Noctis?"

The pink haired woman nodded towards the cabin"He's inside,putting your luggage away."

"oh"Stella replied

"enjoying the view ladies?"

They turned to see Noctis on the cabin porch,Stella smiled and walked over to him"oh yes,it's very beautiful here."

He pulled her closer to him,his mouth hovering about hers"just like you Princess."he whispered

Stella blushed as his lips landed on hers,she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him

"ahem"coughed Lighting

Stella and Noctis parted,Stella blushed"sorry Light."her face tomato red

Lightning rolled her eyes"as much as I'd love to watch you two shower each other with affection,it's getting late."

Noctis nodded"she has a point I suppose." Stella smiled"yeah we should get to sleep."

The three walked into the cabin,Noctis gave them the grand tour,there was a big kitchen,a living room with a fire place and upstairs there was 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms

Noctis pointed to the guest room"Lightning that's your room."then he pointed to the end of the hall"and Stella and I will be in the master bedroom."

Stella blushed,*_oh gosh she was sharing a bedroom with Noctis*_

Lightning crossed her arms"are you sure it's a good idea to share a bedroom with him Stella?"

she blushed"well it's his cabin and we are engaged so I suppose it's okay."

Lightning frowned,Noctis smirked at this"what's wrong afraid I'll bite her?"

The pink haired warrior frowned and in a instant raised her blade to his throat"if you do I'll have your head"she threatened

Stella gasped and stepped between them"hey hey cut it out you two!"

Lightning lowered her weapon and marched to her room and slammed the door,Stella looked after her sighing,she turned to Noctis"are you alright?"

Noctis grinned and shook his head"no worries,she didn't even cut me." *_not that she could if she tried_*

Stella walked towards they're room"well it's been a long day,I'd say we all need some rest."

He nodded and closed the door,she started to unpack some night clothes,Noctis sat on the bed while she changed in the bathroom

a few minutes later she came out,dressed in a pink night gown,Her eyes widened when she saw Noctis was already in bed.

She blushed as she got under the warm blankets,He turned her to face him,kissing her on the lips

Stella kissed him back wrapping her hands in his hair,he lowered her onto the bed and continued kissing her

He moaned against her lips,He pulled back a little looking down at her,Her face was tomato red and her lips were red and puffy from the kissing

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that forever."he whispered in her ear

she shivered and gently pushed him off of her"well I'm very tired,Good Night Noctis."

Noctis smirked and layed beside her,wrapping an arm around her waist"Good Night Stells."

* * *

**A/N**

**woot,I actually updated sooner then expected xD, but I was in a FFXIII mood so I was inspired to write a chappie and yes that's why Lightning made an appearance,plus I thought it would be cool for lightning to be Stella's guard. **

**hmm Noctis what are you up to? whatever it is,it can't be good xD**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Stella walked down the stairs of the cabin,She saw Lightning on the front porch"what you up to lightning?"

The pink haired woman shrugged"doing my job,guarding."

"oh,that's nice,where's Noctis?"The young princess questioned looking around

"He went into town,said he had some business to take care of."

a simple short answer,which is the best you can expect from lightning as conversation,Stella nodded"I see,well I'm gonna go for a stroll."she started down the steps

Lightning pushed herself off the wall"very well I will accompany you."

The blond princess shook her head"no that's alright Light,I'll be fine."

Lightning narrowed her eyes"are you sure princess?you never know what dangers lay in waiting."

Stella suddenly got goosebumps at those chilly words,she wrapped her arms around herself"I'm sure,I'll be fine."she smiled to assure her

The young warrior put her sword away,leaning on the wall"alright Princess,but do be careful."

She nodded,giving Lightning a thumbs up"I will!no worries."

Stella walked slowly into the woods,she loved to walk at night,it was always peaceful and quiet,especially in the woods, she was never allowed past the castle gate,she loved that about this place,she was free

she inhaled the fresh air"it's so nice out here"she murmured to herself,she walked a little further,hearing a noise,she whirled around,her eyes darting back and forth"hello?"

no response,or anything,Stella shivered*_maybe I should have brought Lightning with me...but I really thought I would be okay out here_*

*twig snaps*

Stella gasped,turning around,she saw a cloaked man,standing a few feet away from her"my my,why is the princess doing out here all alone?"He asked in a deep voice

she gulped"w-who are you?"

"oh dear,I see Noctis hasn't told you anything,poor girl."

Her eyes widened"you know Noctis?"Stella frowned,why on earth would Noctis associate himself with this kind of man,it was beyond despicable

"He works for me."The man replied in a cool,creepy tone

"works for you?doing what?"Stella asked,looking the stranger up and down

The man smiled"you'll find out soon I'm sure,but for now,come with me."he held out a hand

The wind was howling all around them,Stella shivered,backing away"I don't go places with strangers."

"you came here with Noctis did you not?He's a stranger."

Stella frowned"what?I've known Noctis since we were kids,he's not a stranger."

The man chuckled"you poor girl,that Noctis you once knew is long gone."

*_what? what does he mean?Noctis isn't gone_*

"Stop trying to confuse me and leave."She said in a determined tone

The wind blew the man's hood a little,she gasped,seeing the man's red glowing eyes

"it's such a shame,it appears now is not the time to come and get you,but I will be back or if all else fails,Noctis will bring you."The man vanished with the wind

Stella remained standing there,a thousand thoughts were running through her mind*_w-what does he mean?_*

"Stella!where are you?"

she jumped*_Noctis_?* "Noctis? is that you?I'm over here!"she called out to him

two set of footsteps were coming,Noctis ran over to Stella with Lightning right behind him

"thank god,Stells are you okay?"a frightened Noctis asked,shaking her lightly

She nodded"I'm fine Noctis."glancing at the spot were the man once stood,shivering

Lighting growled"this is all your fault"she barked at Noctis"she's all scared to death,the queen will have your head!"

_*The Noctis you once knew is gone_* the words echoed in Stella's head as she looked at Noctis,who was glaring at Lighting"it was not my fault."

* * *

An hour later the three arrived back at the cabin,Lightning stayed on the porch as Noctis took Stella inside

He put his arms around her"are you sure your okay?"

She nodded"I'm fine..."

He cupped her cheek"are you sure?Stells you know it's useless to lie to me,I can read you like a book."

She slowly lifted her eyes to his"Noctis?is...is there something your hiding from me?"

Noctis looked away from her gaze"what are you talking about?"

Stella knew now there was something he was hiding,she stood her ground"you heard me,what are you NOT telling me?"

He sighed,closing his eyes"I can't tell you."

"what?why not?"she demanded

He reopened his eyes"because they'll kill you."he whispered

She gasped"what? what are you talking about?"

Noctis crossed his arms in a huff"Stella just drop it okay!"

wincing Stella frowned"fine then if your not going to tell me the truth,then I want to go home,now!"

"you can't do that either."

"what?"she spat angerily"why not?"

"they will be looking for you there."He yelled

*_they?they who?_*

She sighed"Noctis,please I deserve to know what is going on."

"he means with you there princess,it's dangerous."

Stella turned to see Lighting in the doorway

she looked from Lighting to Noctis"what? what's dangerous?"

Noctis shook his head"don't tell her."

Lightning growled"she deserves to know,since it's her life that's on the line."

Stella screamed in tears of frustration,she ran up the stairs to her room,slamming the door.

* * *

She sat on the bed,tears running down her cheeks,what did they mean?why was I in danger,why can't I go home

*knock knock*"Princess can I come in?I'd like to explain somethings."

she glared at the door"sure come in."

Lightning entered the door,she sat on the bed"well I suppose you have a lot of questions."

Stella rolled her eyes"you think?"she snapped sarcastically

Lightning took a deep breath"okay,I'll start with the night the king was murdered."

"you see Princess,there have been rumors flying around for years now,that there was a group of dangerous people out there who wanted to murder your family."

She gasped,holding a hand to her heart,it was pounding

"New rumors are going around now though,That is that the gang known as "The Night Crawlers" wants to murder your Father...and you."Lightning paused

Stella swallowed hard,this was hard to hear.

"So if you were to go back,the kingdom would be in great danger,it's better if no one knows where you are,that way it's safer for everyone."

"S-so they murdered my father...trying to get to me?"she whispered

"No...they wanted him dead too,so now they are trying to get to you,it's not clear what the want from you Princess,but I doubt it's good."

Noctis stood outside the door,listening to the girl's conversation,when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket,He ran down the stairs outside

"yeah?"

"so how's the girl?"

Noctis growled"she's fine."

"oh I bet she's very tasty."

"you lay one hand on her and I'll-

"you'll what? kill me? just like you did her Father?"

"SHUT UP!"Noctis yelled

"oh dear,she doesn't know you killed her Father,does she?"

Noctis balled his fists"shut up Vincent!"

"you better remember your part in this,you are to bring the girl here and soon,do you understand?"

"yes" Noctis grunted

"good because if you don't,you know what happens."

"yes"he growled

"don't fail us Noctis."Vincent warned as he hung up

Noctis punched the wall,growling,he slammed the front door,double locking it

"Noctis?"

He looked up,Stella was coming down the stairs,she walked up to him

"what is it Stells?"

She wrapped her arms around him"I'm sorry...you are just protecting me and here I am being so selfish."

Noctis patted her head"it's alright Stells."

He cupped her face,pressing his lips gently on hers

She blushed"I really am sorry."

"don't worry about it."

His gaze went down to her neck*_oh I bet she's tasty_* Noctis growled at Vincent's words

"Noctis are you alright?"

He looked back at her,he smiled"yeah I'm fine Stells."

She smiled and rubbed his cheek,Noctis kissed her hand*_I won't let them hurt you Stella,I promise_*

Lighting came down the stairs"I think we should get out of here soon,it's best not to remain in the same place very long."

He nodded"I agree,tomorrow We'll head for my Castle."

Stella smiled"great!that means I'll get to see your parents again,it's been years since I last saw them."

"I'm afraid you can't see them Stells."

she frowned"why not?"

Noctis tightened his fist"their dead."

Stella gasped"Their Dead? how...w-when did this happen?"

"it happened years ago,right after the time we moved."

"oh Noctis,I'm so sorry."she cried,embracing him

He wrapped his arms around her"it's okay."

The truth was,Vincent had killed his parents,The Night Crawlers needed Noctis,so they had his parents killed to get him,the thought always killed Noctis and now they wanted Stella,who he wouldn't let him have her.

* * *

The Next morning,Stella opened her eyes to see Noctis sleeping peacefully beside her,she smiled and kissed his nose,putting on her robe she headed down the stairs

She decided to make breakfast for everyone,especially Noctis,heading to the kitchen she sighed"okay!let's see what I can make."

Deciding to make Pancakes,she got to work immediately

a few minutes later,Stella was done,she put 3 plates on the table,put on some coffee

Lighting came down the stairs first,she saw the breakfast on the table"Princess...I didn't know you could cook."

Stella grinned"well I'm a fast learner,what can I say,so just sit and enjoy!"

Light sat down and dug in"mmm this is good."

Noctis trudged into the kitchen,his eyes widened"Stells...you can cook?"

She frowned,hands on her hips"why does everyone think I can't cook?"

He chuckled sitting down to his plate"relax I was just kidding."

After breakfast,Stella cleaned the dishes,Lighting went out to guard,Noctis just stood there amused at Stella trying to wash the dishes

"need any help?"

Stella glared at him"no I don't,I'm fine thank you."

He chuckled and just sat there watching her work

She gasped as she dropped a plate,Noctis noticed she was bleeding on her hand,his eyes widened

"ow."she mumbled

He raced over to her"you okay?"he picked up the broken pieces of glass

wrapping a cold towel around her wrist,Stella smiled slightly"yeah fine."

"let me see."

She winced as he gently took her wrist,examining the blood,Noctis lifted the cut to his lips,kissing it gently"you should be okay,just keep the towel around it."

He dropped her wrist and turned away*_I can't believe they want her blood_*

"Stells?"

She turned to him"yeah?

He wrapped his arm around her waist,he looked into her eyes"I love you."

blushing she smiled"I...I love you too Noctis."

He grinned"I believe that's the first time I've heard you say it."

Stella leaned in,kissing his lips,He responded,wrapping his arms around her fully,Noctis kissed her back hungrily

her eyes widened as he stuck his tongue in her mouth,she responded,moaning softly

*_you hunger for her,admit it,you lust for her blood and body_*

Noctis pulled away slightly,Vincent's words in his head again,damn it!

He shook his head,closing his eyes,Stella frowned in concern"Noctis are you alright?"

His eyes widened,stepping back"yeah I'm f-fine."

"then why did you stop kissing me?"she asked softly"am I a bad kisser?"

Noctis laughed softly,patting her head"no Stells,your not."

She blushed"oh."

He kissed her deeply before pulling away"your the best."he whispered

Stella smiled,her eyes shining

Noctis groaned*_god she's so beautiful_*

"ah hem"Lighting cleared her throat

The couple turned towards her"Noctis there's someone who wants to see you."

Noctis sighed,turning to Stella"alright,Stells why don't you go get ready,we'll be leaving soon."

She nodded and headed upstairs,He turned to Lighting"and you guard her."

Lightning raised an eye brow"do you know something I don't?"

He glared at her"I know many things you don't know,now go protect her."he ordered

The pink haired warrior sighed,running up the went out the door to meet his unwanted visitor.

* * *

**A/N**

**an update,I feel so bad for this story,not updating it much but I'm trying to fix that,because I love the story line.**

**yay for a Vincent Valentine appearance :) I love Vincent,so dark and sexy xD**

**As always Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent stood there,the wind blowing through his hair,his cape waving wildly in the wind. Noctis rolled his eyes, His so called boss thought he was the big man. Noctis thinks differently.

"Vincent,what are you doing here?"Noctis demanded at once

The long haired man chuckled"oh you know,just seeing how your girl is doing."

Noctis glanced towards the upstairs window then back at Vincent"She's fine. why do you keep spying on me anyway?"

Vincent smiled an evil smile,that could make your skin crawl"well this is a special case. and considering how you feel about her,you might make a run for it."

Noctis growled slightly,his fist balling up"I wouldn't do know that."

"you know your going to have to turn her."

"Never!"Noctis snapped

Vincent waved a uncaring hand"either you do it or I will"licking his lips,He looked towards the cabin"and I'm sure you don't want that."

Noctis knew he was right. He didn't want Vincent to bite Stella but he didn't want to either"can't you find someone else to torture?Stella doesn't deserve this."

"can't,she is the one that was chosen by the darkness."came Vincent's creepy reply

* * *

Lightning peeked out the window,She saw Noctis talking to the creepy guy. he even gave lightning the creeps. Stella was packing,blissfully unaware of the danger currently lurking outside.

"Princess,please hurry,I'm sure Noctis wants to leave as soon as possible."

Stella paused her packing as she turned to Lighting"is something wrong?"

Lighting kept her hand on her sword,looking outside"no...I just think it's best we leave."

The Princess frowned,putting her hand to her heart,clutching her necklace,it was a gift from her father"something is wrong.I can tell."

Lighting relaxed once she saw the creepy man leave. She turned to Stella"no,everything's alright,just finish packing."

There was a knock at the door,Noctis peeked his head in"you ladies ready?"

Stella ran over to him,embracing him,Noctis froze at her sudden embrace but wrapped his arms securely around her"are you okay Stells?"

Lighting sensed they needed to be alone and headed for the door"I'll get the car ready."

Noctis nodded to her as she walked down the stairs. Stella sniffled and pulled away,He caressed her cheek"what's wrong?"

She let him in further and sat on her bed,wrapping her arms around herself"I'm just...really scared Noctis."

He frowned and sat beside her,placing his gloved hand on hers"what are you scared of?"

Stella shrugged"everything,my father was killed because someone wanted to get me and now I'm out here,away from my family and I can't go home,I can't see if they are alright!"

Noctis softened and kissed her cheek"hey,it's okay. and as for your family you 'll see them for your father's funeral,remember?"

She nodded"yeah,I guess"

He kissed her lips,bringing her closer to him,Stella blushed as his tongue dove in. His lips didn't leave hers as he layed her back on the bed. The blond Princess blushed when she saw the position they were in.

Noctis was on top of her,caressing every inch of her body,Stella began to relax under his touch"mmmm"she moaned into his mouth. He smirked and took her lower lip in between his teeth,nibbling and sucking gently

"god Stells,you taste so good."Noctis groaned

Stella smiled up at him"your not so bad yourself."Her face was crimson red,her lips swollen from all the kissing and nibbling

He stared into her eyes,still hovering above her"your so beautiful Princess."

Stella felt her heart melt at those words,this feeling was so new to her. all this was. Stella 's never been kissed like this before. It was all a wonderful new feeling

"N-Noctis...are you going to take me?"She blushed at her question

Noctis chuckled,shaking his head"not yet, not until we say I do."

She smiled as he lightly kissed her lips"but believe me,I want to,I've wanted to since we hit our teen years."

Stella was surprised he admitted made her heart pound even more,She rested her hand on his chest,feeling his heart beat"your heart is pounding like mine."

He smirked,finally getting off of her"of course it is,we just had a heavy make out session."

She blushed and lightly pushed him"oh you!"

Noctis grabbed her chin,smiling"Stells,now you are even more addicting to me.I crave you even more."

Stella's jaw dropped,her face even more red"oh my."

He smirked and laughed lightly"now finish packing,we're leaving in an hour."

Noctis left the room,leaving behind the blushing Princess to pack.

* * *

Lightning was packing some bags into the car when Noctis came out of the house,He was carrying more bags. as he packed them in,The pink haired warrior leaned against the car"so who was that man you were talking to?"

Noctis startled at the question hit his head on the car roof"ow!what man?"

Lighting raised an eye brow"the man I saw you talking to?the creepy guy,long black hair,ringing any bells?"She pried

Noctis narrowed his eyes at her"I have no idea who you are talking about."

He turned to go back in the house but Lightning drew her sword and put it to his throat"don't you dare lie to me.I know you know who that man was."She demanded

He brushed the weapon away and smirked at her"does it matter to you who it was?"

"don't be so smug,I can have your head if you dare put the princess in danger!"Lighting spat back

"what's going on?"A voice interrupted their argument

They both turned to see Stella staring at them,her bags in her hands. Lightning grumbled and sheathed her sword. Noctis smirked at the pink haired warrior then put on a smile as he went over to stella

"nothing's going on Stells."He assured her,taking her bags"let me get those for you."

Stella nodded to him but frowned in concern at Lighting,who looked very upset. She walked over to her while Noctis packed the bags"are you alright Light?"

Lighting sighed as she glanced at Noctis,who glared at her in return"I'm fine."

"are you sure?because you look quite upset"The blond princess persisted

She nodded"yes I'm fine,we should get going."

Noctis put an arm around Stella"I agree,we should head out."

Lighting got into the drivers seat,while Stella and Noctis sat in the back seat.

"So where are we headed?"The young Princess wondered

Noctis smiled gently"we're going to my family's castle,remember?"

"oh right."She replied,looking out the window at the passing scenery

"then tomorrow is your father's funeral,I know your looking forward to seeing your mother and sisters again."

Stella smiled cheerfully at that"yes I am. It 's only been a few days but I missed them so much."

Noctis felt a bit envious when she talked about her family,He wishes she acted that excited about him"Stells?"

"yes?"She questioned,looking at him

He reached over,placing his lips on hers. She jumped a bit,startled at his sudden action but relaxed and for once kisses him deeply. Noctis smiled into the kiss,glad that she was opening up to him more

She wrapped her arms around him,her fingers exploring his hair. his hand trailed up her thigh gently"god see what you do to me"He groaned as she stuck her tongue in his mouth once again deepening the kiss

Stella giggled softly as he dipped her and kissed her neck"oh Noctis"She cooed

Noctis bit her neck gently,sucking the skin,She moaned and threw her head back,closing her eyes,it felt like he was really biting her,taking her in.

"I love you Stella."He whispered in her ear

She blushed and kissed him once more"I love you too Noctis."

Noctis kissed her fingers,one by one,gazing at her"always."

That was the last thing Stella heard as she drifted off to a blissful slumber.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gosh I'm so sorry it took so long to update. for a while I wasn't feeling this story but I'm back in. plus I had so much going in my life to the point of being too busy.**

**I hope this chappie makes up for it:) I put a lot of Stella x Noctis fluff this time**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Stella stared down at her Father's grave. He had just been layed to rest. The guests have already paid their respects and left. The blond princess however was still standing there.

Tears rolling down her sniffed lightly,"I'll miss you Father."

She felt somone grab her hand,Blinking back her tears,She turned to find her two sisters beside her. Tifa had grabbed her hand.

Stella choked back a sob as she fell into her older sister's embrace."I miss him so much!

Tifa ran a soothing hand through her hair."Me too Stells."

Rinoa wrapped her arms around Stella's back. She was sobbing too."We will all miss him."

Tifa looked at her two younger sisters,She had a sad look on her face."We will all be ok, If we stay close."

Stella frowned at the statement. She pulled back to look at the brunette,"What are you talking about?"

Tifa gestered towards the bench behind them,"Come, let us discuss this sitting down."

The three princesses strode on the grass until they reached the bench. Stella had a bad feeling already.

Tifa placed her hands on Stella's shaking hands."Stells...I will be moving." She paused to see her sister's reaction.

Stella's blue eyes widened,"W-what?" She whispered."Where?"

"To my own castle." Tifa replied."Me and Cloud figured it would be good for us."

Stella shook her head."No...you can't!" She looked around to Rinoa."Are you moving too Rinoa?"

Rinoa shook her head."No,I want to stay at the castle with Mother. At least for a while longer.I have the full support of Squall too."

Stella smiled gratefully at her. Then she whipped around to Tifa,"How can you do this?,How are we suppose to stick together if you're moving?"

Tifa glanced down at her stomach. Stella gasped as she finally understood."You're pregnant!"

Tifa smiled nodding,"Yes,I am." She layed a hand on her stomach.

Stella let out a nervous breath,"How long have you known?"

The older princess shrugged lightly,"I only found out a few nights ago."

Rinoa placed her hand on her sister's still flat stomach."Hon,why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Tifa looked back at their Father's grave."Well Father's death,had a lot to do with it.I don't know,I just felt like it wasn't the right time."

Stella nodded,understanding,"Does Mother know?"

Tifa laughed,"Yes,Mother is very perceptive.I think she knew before I did."

"Which brings me back to the subject of moving."Tifa started."It will only be a little while from our home. Mother thinks I will be safer there."

Stella's eyes widened in concerned,"Oh no,Tif..are you being hunted too?"

Tifa nodded slowly,"Of course I am.I'm next in line for the throne."

Rinoa gulped,"I think we all being hunted. As long as we are alive. We are a threat to people who would want to claim the throne."

Stella looked over at their fathers grave once more. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Everyone she loved was in danger.

Tifa sighed standing slowly up,fixing her black dress."I suppose I should be going. Cloud is waiting to take me home."

Rinoa stood up too,"Yeah,Mother is waiting for me."

They both looked at stood up too,"Yeah..me too."

Tifa frowned at her,"Are you ok?"

Stella shook her head,"Death changes everything." She whispered."Look at what's happening."

Rinoa looked at Tifa,"Stells,everything will be ok."

The blond princess just shook her head as she strode past them,"I don't know anymore."

* * *

Stella just stared out of the limousine was thinking about how much her life has changed in only a few weeks.

_A young Stella giggled as her Father tickled her. She had snuck into the throne room and climbed on his throne._

_Her Father had caught her in his arms and whirled her around."Father,put me down!" The young princess giggled._

_The king laughed as he cuddled with his youngest princess. The two fell to the marble floor in exhaustion._

_"I love you my darling Stella." Her father said,lightly kissing her on the forehead._

_Stella smiled up at him,"I love you too Father."_

_The King patted her on the head,"You girls mean everything to me and you're Mother. You must always remember that."_

_Stella looked up at him,her eyes full of innocence,"We know that Father."_

_The King sighed lightly,resting his chin on her head,"One day,there will come a time,when you will need to be strong."_

_Stella frowned at her Father,"Father..are you saying..that you are leaving us?"_

_He chuckled,holding the young girl close."Oh no my dear girl.I will never leave you if I can help it."_

_Stella placed her tiny hands on each side of her Father's face,"You must never leave._ Promise?"

_"I promise." The King replied._

"Stella?"

Coming out of her flashback,Stella looked over at Noctis,who was looking at her in real concern.

"Are you ok Stells?" He asked again.

Stella sallowed the lump in her throat. She felt like she wanted to just bawl her eyes out. That promise was so long ago. She had completely forgotten when she had begged her Father for that promise.

She looked over at Noctics,finally answering him,"Yes,I'm ok."

Noctis slid closer to her,wrapped an arm around her shoulder,"You don't have to do that."

Stella glanced up at him,"Do what?"

"Act tough,Not for me.",Noctis gently grabbed her chin,to look him in the eye.

She sighed,"It's not for you Noctis. I'm doing it for my Father. When I was a child,He told me there would be a time,when I would have to be strong. This is it."

Noctis leaned over and kissed her on the head. Stella gladly leaned into him,burying her face in the crook of his neck.

The ride to Noctis's castle was a silent one. She was grateful for that. Stella really didn't feel like chatting.

Noctis looked down at the blond princess. He didn't like how silent she was being.

He knew exactly what she needed,a _Distraction_.

He gently grabbed her chin and placed his lips on hers. Stella 's blue eyes widened,

Noctis leaned more into her lips. She felt herself giving into his lips,closing her eyes,Stella started kissing back,wrapping her arms around his neck.

Noctis let out a low moan as he felt her kissing back. She started running her fingers through his hair. Stella opened her mouth so his tongue could dive in.

His tongue began to roam her mouth. Her tongue met his and stared to dance. She let out a soft moan as they parted for air.

Noctis leaned his forehead against hers,Stella was the first to speak,"W-what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Waking you up Princess." He whispered before leaning down to kiss her neck. Stella gasped as he kissed her weak spot on her neck. She leaned her neck back to give him better access.

His lips began to explore everywhere on her body. Noctis felt daring and placed a quick kiss on her upper chest. Stella gasped in shock,"Noctis!"

Noctis smirked at her as he was leaning over her."What's wrong Princess?"

Feeling her face heating up,Stella lightly pushes him off and sat up."My god." She said,hiding her cheeks in embarassment.

He laughed softly at her,"Aww I think Stella's still a virgin." He teased.

She felt her fact heat up more,"Shut up!"

Noctis just kept laughing at her,making her playfully hit him. He grabbed her hands in his and lean in to her lips. They shared a small but sweet kiss. Stella pulled away and glared at him playfully"You're so evil."

He smiled softly,"You love what I was doing to you though."

Stella stared at him in shock,"I did not!"

"Then why were you moaning?" He asked,raising an eyebrow.

Stella shook her head,"Pfff,I wasn't moaning."

"Riight." Noctis laughed.

"Ugh,are we there yet?" She exclaimed,her face still heating up.

* * *

**A/N Finally! I finished a freaking almost a year xD Anyway with the new info I felt inspired. This chapter went through many changes lolz. So it took me a while to finally choose and write!**

**Well please enjoy! Oh and Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo, LadyJamie178**


	9. Chapter 9

Noctis was fiddling with his necklace chain when Lightning came back inside. She was outside patrolling.

The pink haired girl stood there,putting her hands on her hips."I need to know something."

Noctis sighed as he put his necklace back in his pocket."And what is that?"

Lightning peered over her shoulder. She looked to make sure Stella wasn't there."You know _that_ man."

"What man?"

She narrowed her eyes at him."Stop acting like you don't know who I am talking about!" She snapped."You know him. So who the hell is he?"

Noctis shrugged as he stood up to face her."I don't know Light. But I _do_ think you should mind your own business."

Lightning grabbed her sword and aimed it at him."Don't you dare tell me what to do. If the princess is in any kind of danger from you.I won't hesitate to-"

"Kill me?" He smirked."You don't have the guts to try."

Her blue eyes narrowed at him."Is that a challenge?"

"A challenge you can barely stand." He whispered.

She growled and swung her sword,He dodged it quite easily. He smirked at her shocked expression.

"What's wrong Light?" He said in a sing song voice."Surprised that I could dodge that?"

Lightning took a step back. Her eyes wide."You...your not-"

"What's going on down here?" A voice said from behind them.

Noctis quickly ran over to Stella. Who was still in her night gown. Their fight must have woken her up.

"Stells thank god you're here. Lightning was trying to kill me." He spoke urgently.

Lightning glared at him."Liar!"

Stella blinked confusedly at the pair."But Light wouldn't do something like that."

Lightning breathed out a relieved sigh."Thank you Princess."

"Now tell me what's really going on. The truth if you please." Stella demanded.

Noctis glared at Lightning. Stella immediately saw that."Noctis...what's going on?"

Lightning crossed her arms over her chest,looking at him."Yes Noctis. Tell us what's going on."

He sighed as he went and sat on the couch."Lightning was asking me about that man. That man you encountered in the woods."

Stella glanced at Lightning,who nodded back at her. She took a seat in the chair opposite of Noctis."What about him?" She remembered fully well who they were talking about.

Lightning sighed as she walked over to the couch."That's the thing. he doesn't WANT to tell us. He tries to pretend like he doesn't know who that man is. But I know he does. He's not very good actor."

The princess frowned at Noctis."Is that true? you know him?"

Noctis looked up at Stella. Who he could never tell a lie to. Even though he's told some to her."Yes.I know him."

Stella looked at Lightning who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder."Then who is he?" She urged.

He sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead. He could feel a head ache coming on."H-He's my my boss." He started.

"By boss,I mean he was my master." Noctis whispered,staring at for her reaction.

She looked at him with her innocent blue eyes."So...you served him? He's like a king?"

Bless her naive heart. He shook his head."No Stells.H-He's a vampire lord."

Stella gasped as she stood up startled."V-Vampire? you served a vampire?!"

Noctis stood up and grabbed her hands in his gloved ones."I-I am one."

Stella's mouth was opened in shock. Her blue eyes were ones of fear."T-Then...it was you who killed my Father." The news just dawned on her.

"No Stella...that wasn't me." He quickly assured her.

She shook her head."It was. You were there that night."

"Stella-" He started.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled."Just stay away from me." She quickly turned and ran up the stairs.

Noctis whimpered as he turned to follow her."Stella please wait."

Lightning stepped in his path."You heard her. Stay away."

He glared at her."Get out of my way." He snarled.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be with a blood sucker." She smirked."I knew she wasn't safe here."

"I'm not going to hurt her." Noctis protested.

"You already did when you killed her Father." She spat.

Noctis growled as He turned and walked out the door. Lightning shook her head at his retreating form.

* * *

Quick footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Lightning looked up to see Stella hurrying down with her bag."Lightning please just take me home." She sobbed.

Lighting opened the door as she followed the princess out."Right way."

Stella stuffed her bag in the seat of the limo as she climbed in. Noctis suddenly appeared at the window,making her gasp.

"Stella, it wasn't me! I swear." He begged as he pressed his face against the window."I love you."

She shook her head at him. Her eyes were starting to tear up."No you don't." She pressed the button to roll down the window."You can have this back."

Noctis looked to see her engagement ring in her hand. He looked at her with a hurt expression."Stells.."

"Take it." She yelled."Take it!" She threw the ring at him and rolled the window back up.

"Lightning please! get me out of here!" Stella all but screamed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Of course Princess."The pink haired warrior her foot on the peddle as it took off.

Noctis looked at the ground as he picked up the ring. He couldn't hear anything. It was all in silence as he saw the limousine drive off with his true love.

* * *

**A/n **

**Soo yeah finally an update! a short update but still an update lol.I'm working chapter 10 now. Gladiolus is going to make an appearance! I can already tell I love He's so handsome.**

**Oh the reason there's an update at all is probably because I saw the Noctis play arts figure. It just put me in the mood to write lol.**

**Anyway I'm working on chapter 10,so please look forward to that.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo **


End file.
